1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic appliance, a lighting device, a fabrication method thereof, usage thereof, or an operation method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic appliance, or a lighting device that utilizes electroluminescence (EL), a fabrication method thereof, usage thereof, or an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent light-emitting devices and display devices are expected to be used for a variety of purposes and become diversified.
For example, light-emitting devices and display devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, and non-breakable.
Light-emitting elements utilizing EL (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; therefore, application of the light-emitting elements to light-emitting devices and display devices has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix display device in which an organic EL element or a transistor serving as a switching element is provided over a film substrate.